Childhood friend
by Sakura Hatsu
Summary: She died and restart in Jojo's universe, at the same time of Jotaro. She loves handsome guys. But she didn't think she has an opportunity whit Jotaro so she doesn't even try. For some reason, this annoys Jotaro a lot and she is so dense to notice. She has a stand maybe for being reincarnated she has watched like 8 chapters of Jojo's complete, fragments of the others. A little AU.
1. 1- What is it?

Hello there I edited this chapter for all the questions and remarks I get so everything in [here], most are cuz I believe we are from different countries and I think is not the same in every country. Obviously I won't answer all the question cuz' what would be the grace of reading if a let away the story, right?

Ok I edited this chapter again 01/26/2018 it has like 1200 more words than the first time, I edited it.

* * *

I reborn as a baby, in japan. In the beginning I didn't know.

Let me tell you my story, to the best part you will need to wait a little more.

I died in a tragic, way maybe because of that I didn't forget my past life, I like to think that. And I am pretty sorry for my parents, at least they get all my money. I have worked extra hours, Even festive days for two years. I get in my saving the incredible sum of 100,000 USA dollars. Whit help of my parents (aka: I lived free under their roof) and external projects.

In my past life I was an Engineer and a normal Gamer/anime otaku. I was working to get a robotics master degree in Japan. So Japan was my heaven. So I processed the master degree through my university in Japan.

When I have get all the money needed to my expenses and I was an oficial student of Tokyo University. I left my natal country Mexico for the my robotic dream, I have left a month after the start of the classes to get a hold of the life there.

At least I made reality half of my dream: go to Japan...well for two weeks. I crazy woman in the train station screamed and take us, me and another 2 people to the way of a train. It was a suicide whit triple homicide. I didn't even have chance to go to Tokyo University. I didn't get the chance to taste all the candy I see in the store...and the food.

So it looks I reborn whit all that in mind. And in Japan. Lucky me!

So after that incident in whit the train, I waked up in an hospital, looking to a white ceiling,when I wanted to get up, I could't ,first I though I am a vegetal or have paralysis...or lose some limbs. I tried to move my hands, I managed to move them to my face, I see them so little and chubby and then see that I was in something like a crib, then when the nurse came I lose it and started crying.

Lets skip those traumatizing years please...Diapers and stuff.

I am a cute girl, daughter of a beautiful blond almost white haired Gaijin lady and a handsome black haired Japanese man. My father is an heir of a prestigious family in Japan, a family whit a lot of history in martial arts, he is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, so we live in a Japanese classic mansion. My mother was member of the ONU, more exactly United Nations peacekeeping or Blue Helmets now she is a house wife, her family was famous for their halberd skills in Europe and other stuff but that is for other time, she is Rouse Ainsworth. They meet in a training session and fall in love.

My full name , I can't believe it is Haninozuka Okura. Okura used to be my gamer tag in my past live, so it is weird. And I am pretty well versed in martial arts and survival stuff, It lucks that I was the first grandchild of both families so my grandpas wanted me to be a weapon, I don't know how to explain that but you will understand later in the story. Every summer we went to their houses one year Japan one year Europe, In the beginning we went like family the three of us, those were the good years all love and sweets; I started martial art at 3 year old (only the stuff a kid that old can do). So when I get to 8 year old they thought it was a good age to learn specifically the family business for both families, then I when alone to every summer hell! Obviously with a bodyguard cof cof babysitter cof cof...nah was with the exchange students my grandpas send to each other.

Here is were the best part stars.

Let me tell you about our neighbors, the Kujo if you don't know, the father Kujo Sadao he is a famous musician, I had never meet man in my life and I Have been their neighbor since my birth. Nest the mother Kujo Holy that is too the heirs of Joestar family, that was what my mom tell me and that I has to be polite.

Holy is best friend whit my mom so I spend a lot of time whit her and her son Kujo Jotaro, we are the same age and we go to the same school since kinder garden. Our mothers are planing our wedding, but I don't think that is possible. Some times I call him Jojo because is more easy, that was the first clue of were I am now, but because it was too silly.

A yeah My parents go to business trip a lot of time so I ended staying whit Holy and Jojo all the time.

[ **Fun fact** : People from the high society believe that the best people to take care of their children are other people of the same social circle, because they don't have to worry about abduction. Because the other party want to give a good impression in the social circle, so this a common practice in the high society, and is commonly explode in novels, light novels, anime and manga of course]

I will said this only one time, I really love aunt Holy, my parents were obsessed whit martial arts and healthy food so I wasn't allowed to it sweet things or snaks, but aunt Holy convince them to let me eat,she told them "don't you feel sad because I couldn't eat the sweets other kids in the school eat". They put the condition that every note greater than 90 is a candy or treat I can get so I have pretty good notes in school, please I AM a graduated engineer. Well whenever they left me whit Jotaro and aunt Holy I could eat sweets more frequently.

[ **Fun fact** : In families that have a story in martial arts believe that home chores are good for the martial artist so... and they believe that modern snaks are poison and pretty much banned them(this information is for a friend of mine that his family has a Tae Kwon Do "gym, dojo, salon" for three generation his big brother is going to be the forth, my friend specialized in another martial art, archery so there I have a lot of info too)]

Then he hit the puberty and stop talking to me, well not puberty he was like 17 years old almos 18. He said that a will be in danger if I get near him. If he just know what I have to do every summer!

Oh I almost forgot to tell, I am pretty sure I have a stand, because after I started my training in martial arts, I have always seen a lady following me, and she resembles a lot Star platinum from Jojo's Bizarre adventure, she is a lot more delicate than him, she is slender and with a look of fragility, She has really beautiful black long hair with the same water effect Star Platinum has, the same pattern decorating her body and the same linen covering her private parts, she is like wearing a two piece mini dress, her skin color is lilac so I call her Lilie, but I like fairies more so she is a fairy until someone tell me otherwise .

I made sure no one see her, more specifically her skills, so no one knows about her...well I kind of have a couple of little slips in summer hell training directly with my grandpas, so only then know and believe that is because I am a genius, and hell get worse, and they don't tell my parents because I tell them that maybe they would't let me come whit them anymore to train. But I really try that no one see, I know no stand users can't see her but because I literally don't know when I will meet a stand user, or if he or she is good guy or bad guy, I can be kidnapped and be part of the bad guys if I am not cautious enough.

Her skills well she kind of heal my wounds but is different, and the rest of her skills are surprise if I told you now you will be like "So she will do this and that ", and so you will have to wait to know...I think I am getting mad because I think I have break the fourth wall.

So with Lilie aka: the last clue I know I am in Jojo's bizarre adventure; I didn't see the anime, well not all chapters, I only watched the ones my brother watched in the living room, so I don't know a lot from this series, I know that 3 people die, the waifu the fortune teller and the cute doggy! And that I loved Star Platinum, so much that my brother give me his poster of Star Platinum. So whit the little I know about the series I said Lilie is a stand, but I am calling her a fairy...because it will be weird if I tell she is a stand and I can't back up were I get the information.

[ **Fun fact** :She knows she is an stand just didn't care. She wasn't Jojo's fan just happen that his brother was the fan, so she didn't go out of the way to see the anime, if his brother was watching the anime in a common area of the house she would watched it whit him, and her stand is a female version of star Platinum 1- she is in love with the stand (In a platonic way) and 2- her favorite colors]

One day my mother let a present for Aunt Holy and Jotaro and asked me the night before they go in a business in a trip, this time for 3 months. She told me to deliver it in the morning to them. Now I am 18 year old so I can stay at home, but just for Holy peace of mind I go there at least two times every day one in the morning and one in the night, so she know i am fine, before I get dinner whit them, but with Jojo and his new attitude of " **Go way Okura** " I only go si **"Hi"** to aunt Holy and get in my merry way.

So wen I get there the next morning. I found aunt Holy in the yard with some clean clothes " **Aunt Holy, my mom send you this"** And I show her the wooden box " **were do you want me to put this?** " I said taking the basket of clean laundry and giving her the present.

" **Oh my! Thank you O-chan! Can you put it in the living room I will fold it later, after breakfast** " she said happily to me I just node and take my way to the living room " **We have some guest so maybe you can stay for breakfast?** " She said with puppy ayes, she know that I'm avoiding Jojo.

When I returned to the kitchen, I found her unconscious in the floor whit a dark skin man checking her back and Jotaro struggling whit an old man in front the door of the outer hallway.

" **Aunt Holy!** " I run to her an sat in the floor in front of the man, then I see her back " **What is this?** " I said looking at the vines wrapping around her back. " **What are those vines**?" I asked turning to Jojo, he and the old man looked at me whit surprise, As there was no answer I turn to the dark skin man. " **What are those vines?** " I asked him and no answer either. I didn't know this happened in the anime, in which part this happened!

And this men didn't help at all, so I asked for help " **Lilie can you do something!?** " Then Lilie appeared by my said, when we reach for the vines together, those lashed at us, getting a pretty bad whiplash in the hand getting a little bit of blood from were the thorns pierced the skin.

When I was reaching again for her I was stopped by Jotaro " **Okura stop** " he hugged me from behind and move me away from her. More than a hug I was restrained by him.

" **No! Lilie heal her!** " I said to Lilie the vines latched again at Lilie " **Don't stop Lilie at least bring the fever down!** " I said to her.

" **Stop this instant Okura** " Jojo said to me in serious voice.

" **I don't wanna! We need to help Aunt Holy!** " I said struggling whit him. Then another spirit appear and stopped Lilie,He only restrain her hands. He looked like her... OMG! It is Star Platinum I can't believe I am watch in him!...Ugh later with my fan girl mode I need to help aunt Holy. Lilie and Star Platinum keep staring at each other in a really intense way.

" **Since when you have a stand?** " Jojo asked me. " **and** **you called her Lilie?** "

"S **tand ? She is a fairy!** " I said while Lilie and I struggled whit both of them, Damn Jotaro is the only one strong enough to restrain me.

" **Girl you can't do a thing about this, you will end hurting Msr. Holy more than help her** "The dark skin man said. So I stopped to fight Jojo

I clothe Aunt Holy in her Futon, then Jojo, well Avdol explain what was happening. Jojo only introduce this people to me. Muhammad Avdol, Joseph Joestar that is his grandpa and a young man that looks the same age as Jojo and me Noriki Kakyoin...Kakyoin is kind of cute...I am so sorry for calling him Jojo's waifu now. My brother was so mad at me that time I said that.

* * *

I have no schedule for updates. If you found more spell horrors please tell me.

And I will use another animes as reference too, her family name happens because when writing I was hearing Sakura kiss.


	2. 2-As if you left me here!

I edited chapter 1, now I hope is more easy to read. And if you want to check the notes or the changes feel free. To check if I answered your question.

* * *

" **To save Holly and end the curse, we need to kill Dio!** " Joseph started " **We can't use my spiritual images to find him, he is always hiding in the darkness** " He said remorseful picking one of many pictures he put in the near aunt Holly's futon.

" **We had tried innumerable times but is impossible to analysed with this darkness** " Said Avdol watching a picture too. Uwa I miss Photoshop maybe with that we can find something... you know I miss internet.

Uhh I pic one picture and the only tough in my mind is 'Such a nice body!... look at that butty!' Uh i am such a bad person.

" **You should had said that before** " Jojo said taking the picture from Avdol " **Is probably we can found something with my stand** " He said and start platinum come out and stared at the picture, Jojo handed the picture to him to SP [Star Platinum]

" **Did you find something at the background of the picture?** " Jojo asked SP main while he get a notebook and pencil from a desk " **My stand can move with so much precision that can extract that flesh bud and stop a bullet in the air, I will made him do a sketch of what he found in the picture!** " he said handed the pencil to SP while he as the notebook in his hand. I can stop looking to SP...and I am not sorry he is such fine piece of art. Then he started the sketch ...so fast so what is he a printer? In the sketch the is a fly.

" **What is just a fly!** " Joseph screamed...what the hell man?! I was beside him.

" **Wait I think I know that kind of fly!** " Avdol said taking the sketch.

" **I believe I know it too!, I think is an Egyptian fly but I can't remember the name"** I said watching the sketch beside Avdol, and I am pretty sure he is Egyptian...right?

" **Egyptian?** " Joseph asked me and I nod then he turn to Avdol.

" **I think that too!** " Avdol said with surprise " **Jotaro do you have an encyclopedia?** " he asked.

" **Yes in the library** " Jojo answered him.

" **Right I only need the sketch I will go and search** " He said taking the sketch and running to the library.

The moment Avdol left the room aunt Holly started to wake up

" **Holly!** " Joseph howled.

" **You! (kisama)** " Why he talk that way to her mother, I will never know.

 **"Aunt! How are you?** " i managed to ask.

" **I am better thank you, O-chan** " Yeah that is my nickname...just a letter, no mater I love her...but I hate that pet name, my mother used it too!

Then Joseph started to pamper her, brush her teeth , wash her face, brush her hair, clean her legs...Uh! Holly is making her trolling face " **Papa help me change my under wear** " Of course she said that and holding a panty in her hand, I just face palm, and Jojo look to another way, rolling his eyes, I can swear he almost do face palm too.

" **So Jotaro what do you want for dinner?** " She said starting to get up...until Jotaro yelled at her with all his might... damn man you are noisy.

" **Don'r get up! Just rest!** " at full lung man! Even Joseph get startle. You are just the big tsundere Jojo. **"I mean you just rest until the fever get down** " He said calming down toying with his hat...such a tsundere!" **just get better soon!** " yup tsundere.

" **Holly nee** " Joseph said helping aunt in her futon again.

" **Right** " she said letting him help her to bet" **You two are so kind with me when I'm sick, so it is not bad getting a cold sometimes** " after that she black out again.

" **Holly she blacked out again** " Joseph and Jotaro reacted at the same time, such a sweet family. " **She acted normal but she have really high fever, she just didn't want to worry us, but I believe she had know of her stand but didn't want us to fin it** " he said with his hand on her forehead.

I can't said anything it feels wrong so I handed him a cold wet towel for her. Why aunt Holly.

" **Joestar-san I found it, That fly is this one** " Avdol show us a book in his hand so we go to the next room, then he show us the encyclopedic ' _The Ue Ue fly of the Nile, it is only found in the watershed of the Nile. The one with strips in its legs are know as Ue ue of Asuán_ ' said the book .

" **Egypt!** " said Joseph

" **Now we can limit our search are to Asuán, There is he, Dio!** " Avdol said

Then this dude Kakyon standing in the door. " **Egypt that has seance, I get the Flesh Bud** **3 months go in Egypt, when i went to Egypt for vacations with my family, then I meet Dio** " he said with a deep voice.

" **You were in Egypt? It seems that Dio didn't want to left Egypt for some reason?** " Avdol said thinking.

" **When are you going? I will go with you!** " Kakyon said entering the room for good

" **You want to come with us**?" Jojo asked him " **Why?** "

" **The truth I don't know but I am myself again thanks to you guys that is it"** Kakyon said pointing his head **.**

 **"holy we are going to save you! There is no need to worry !"** Joseph said kneeling beside aunt in a sweet voice...such a cute man!" **We are going to heal you!** "

All of us get to her room." **Everything is going to be all right nee** " He said caressing her face, my god such a sweet dad!

And Kakyon literally declare his love for Aunt Holly [ _A.N: I am not writing that cheesy lines Kakyon used there, My god he has no shame!_ ] and that he is going to work hard to save her too. Maaaan! I m blushing so hard, thank goodness I am behind them and no one can see me...Ugh Jojo saw me! and he turn his face to the other way!

" **D** **on't waste time! lets go already!** " Joseph said suddenly.

We got to the out said an many black cars arrived.

" **They are doctors of Speed wagon Foundation so we can trust them, They will take care of Holly 24/7** " Joseph said getting out the entrance door.

" **Jojo and Okura, as a fortune teller I will give you names for your stands before we depart** " Avdol said

"Name?" Jojo said turning to him

" **Whit the cards of fate: El Tarot** " He said with smile, well I already call her Lilie... but he lucks happy...whatever." **is as easy as pick a random card,first Okura then Jojo** " He said , he cut the deck and let me take one, did it gain a let Jojo take one.

Jotaro show his card first " **The star, so now your stand will be known as Star Platinum!** " Avdol exclaimed with a lot of I show mine " **Wheel of fortune!, so now your stand will be know as Fortune Lilie!** " he said exited, he really give her a pretty cool name!

" **Nice, Good sense Avdol!** " I said whit my thumb up and a wink.

" **You are not coming** " Jotaro turned to me

" **What?** " I said in surprise, and the other three are watching us funny

" **You are not coming** " He repeat him self

" **I hear you the first time, but why? If I can know mister bossy** " I said starting to get mad.

" **It is dangerous** " Naa mister ovius

" **I know that** " I answers him monotonously " **You are letting him go and you didn't even know him** " I said pointing at Kakyon.

" **Don't start with me Okura, stay here with her** " I can't said anything, so I give him the bird and turn around and marched to the door...I am glaring at him.

" **Don't be so mad O-chan it is for good** " Joseph said to me, I glared at him.

" **I am sorry miss Okura** " Avdol said politely

" **Sorry** " Kakyon said with a little bow of the head

" **Stay safe bunch of idiots** " I said with an angry voice.

They do a cool parting ceremony everyone put a food out said the door at the same time with cool pose...Bunch of idiots!

* * *

As if I am going to stay here.

Well I called Michael, my father assistant,21 years old, he is a sweet guy, newly graduated from the university, half Japanese man, well he can get any information you want...he is my Wikipedia and google in this world...and has a crush on me.

" **Hello Michael** "

"O _jou-sama in what I can help you"_

" **I need you to found in which fly Joestar Joseph, Muhammad Avdol, Noriki Kakyoin and Kujo Jotaro maybe they will bought the plain tickets under Speed wagon foundation, they are going to Egypt and buy me a ticket in the same plane different area preferable one beside them, I will wait for your call in 30 minutes, Michael.** "

" _Yes Ojou-sama, What do you want me to said to the head family_ " Uh he is talking about my grandfather the dad of my dad.

" **Tell him I am going to train my self** "

" _What with happen with the school?_ "

" **You need to ask? I am a genius! If they want to put me a test when a return I will pads it you know** " behold I was an engineer in my last life so don't pester me with the school!

" _As you wish Ojou-sama_ "

" **Good boy! In the main time I am getting ready, send a card to my residence** "

" _the car will be there in 45 minutes_ "

" **Later** " And I hung the phone...man I miss my cellphone!

* * *

15 minutes later.

" **Hello, Haninozuka residence, Okura speaking** " I need to be polite it can be my mom.

" _Ojou-sama_ "

" **So fast Michael** "

" _You have the head permission, and you were right as always they get the tickets under Speed Wagon Foundation, but they still have to register with their names, they are going to the Cairo, Egypt; Fly 301 at 19:30 hours today you have your ticket ready, anithing more?_ "

" **Good Boy! Yes, only one, I need to aboard the plane before them so arrange it, I don't want them to found me** "

" _As you wish Ojou-sama_ "

* * *

So here is second chapter.

This is a fanfiction, so there is going to be changes in the story line here, It is AU.

If you have question, comments or corrections, feel free.


	3. 3- Kill that shit!

Thank you people for your reviews I hope I get your questions with the [ **Fun facts** ]

Guest #1 (my Tsundere Guest) Your review was so helpful (I am serious here) thank you, but yo are kind of hasty for a first chapter.

NigthmareOnElmStreetFan: Thank you so much I hope you still like the next chapters.

Unknown: Thank you.

Guest #2 Thank you, I know I only find them about Dio or reader... and I only find like 2 or 3 and they re all in hiatus or just the author didn't show activity.

ASmolHam: Thank you. I'm working on that, I am writing in English because I want to upgrade my English, and I learned by my self so (I know is epically weird); my explorer language is English and I am using 2 Larousse dictionary and google translate. Why I can't use other animes, this is all ready a fan fiction of an anime, what is wrong using more anime for a fan fiction? I think it is going to be more easy for some people to picture the structure... and it is funny (I giggled when I was writing that info in the first chapter) and the last name of her mother is from other anime, can you find which one she belongs? And we are going to have video game reference too.

FoxwSox: Thanks for your review. First question, How do you know if it is self insert? Did you know me or my friends, because I mostly use my friends reference or my own for writing. And as one of my teacher once said "I believe all the stories in this world are self insert, because every character you write is you, the victims, the heroes, the villains the extras all are part of your mind, and remember start with something you know and if you don't know ask a friend or research. So now stop your whining and start working!" he has degree in literature so I think he knows something about the subject.

Guest #3 (For some reason I think you are Guest #1) Holly is not normal house wife, she is the daughter of Joseph Joestar, [And I understand Speedwagon left Speedwagon Foundation to Joseph] so she is the daughter of one of most richest man in the world, and Joseph also has his real estate company. Also she is wife of a famous musician. So she is NOT a normal house wife. I have asked a lot of people, but sadly all said they are not interest in beta a Jojo story, they don't have time, they said yes and then never answered again, I got tired of waiting and update chapter 2 (so now you know why I take so much time the update) so if you found one tell me please. Please you know I need a beta I know it too!

* * *

Thank you everyone for your favorite and following.

* * *

" **What's all that noise?** " I said stretching in my seat, I hear some yell from the next area of the plane? Uh that area...it is the area in which Jojo and the others are in!

" **Miss I need to pass to the bathroom, can you move a little"** I said to the lady that is literally spread over me and the dude next to her, but she sleep like log I can't wake her up...Is she knocked out? " **Miss? Can you hear me? Sorry** " I said pinching her cheek. No response is she dead...no she is breathing. " **Mister can you help me?** " I said reaching for the other girls cushion. No response.

" **Fuck off!** " I said angrily and pushed the lady in to my seat to free me... no one responded what us happening here? Let me slap some people...I slapped 3 guys no one responded...weird.

" **Well this is interesting** " I said missing to myself " **maybe is a stand stuff**?"

Then I heard " **Avdol you can't fight with your stand in the plane...** " my god they are yelling I think it was the waifu... uh Kakyoin I think is his name, I want to check on them but Jotaro is going to be furious with me " **your are going to explode the plane!** " OK I AM going to check on them!

When I pass the curtains that divided the areas I am facing the left side of a little old man, and he is facing Jojo's team I put my hand in his shoulder " **Hello Mr can I make you a question?** " Everyone is looking at me and the older man stiff. " **I have been trying to wake up the passengers in the next area when I hear this group of gentlemen yell** " I motioned to Jojo's team " **and no one made a reaction** " the old man started to sweat buckets and stiffened like a board " **are you perhaps the stand user behind this Mr?** " Everyone gasp when i said the last part... Oh my god they are idiots!

" **Now that Okura-san mention it, it has logic** " the waifu talked.

" **...** " Uwa Jotaro's glare is promising me hell...wait it is that blood?!

" **What happened here?** " I asked " **Are you..** " but i was cut of because I have to move, and impulse to evade something at the same time I shoved the little old man hard into the floor right at Jojo's team feet. Thanks to my grandpas for giving me hell every summer! I am the best dodging by instinct.

Then I see it at my right, there flying at my right was a damn big ass green beetle. I run for the hills, I even stepped in the old man back " **Uwya** " was the only sound he made, I am pretty sure he is the bad guy. And I stood in the middle of this bunch of muscle men, safe at least of that damn bug!

I hate beetles since childhood and is Jotaro's fault! He was chasing one when we were little and the damn bug hit me square in the face just in the middle of my forehead, it really hurts and I am pretty sure I am traumatized by that!

[ **Fun fact** : It really happened to me, and it really hurts!]

" **That was fast O-chan!** " Joseph said with a tint of humor " **So Mr you re our stand user?** " The mn just glared at me while standing up.

" **I hate beetles** " I said to Joseph " **and that is a really big one!** " Jotaro chuckle at that the son of ... and awesome woman that I love so I need another curse...damn.

" **So he is Tower of Gray!** " Avdol announced.

" **You damn brat! How did you figure me out!** " ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!

I monotonously asked with a blank face " **So perhaps are you an idiot Mr Tower of** **Gray** " I opened my arms wide " **do you believe that with this level of ruckus , neither a stewardess or a** **passenger would wake up? DO you know that it has to be a stewardess awake every turn to prevent accidents with the passengers, and a can see that only stand users are awake, want to tell me you are not one? since you are clearly awake!"** I said that with smug smile,my right arm extended fingers straight, hip pulled to the right whit my left hand at my left thing and I am making a my first Jojo's pose!

I am wearing deep green cargo pants with brown security boots (you know the ones with metal in the front, obviously I registered them) brown belt with a heart buckle, black t-shirt and my long blond almost withe hair pulled in a braid. I know It is not the pretties set but I look bad-ass, and is the one my mom sent me whenever I go to Europe hell in the summer AKA grandpa house to train, mom's dad. They take turns one summer in Europe and one in Japan... both are hell!

[ **Fun fact** : I can't describe the pose but I have found it! Go to deviantart and search for Leona Heidern KOF UM (How I love that game) the first picture by OrochiDarkKyo]

 **"That's it! You are going to die first!"** then the beetle came at me, in my safe place of muscle heaven...cof cof safe place just, safe place...then Star Platinum pop out and bitch slapped the bug out off my face, and I turned a little to mi left to notice Jotaro's arm in front of my body, damn this man is gigantic how I didn't see him move almost in front of me!

No mater, that bitch slap send the bug at Kakyoin trap, the bug was caught and impaled by the melon colored stand. And the old man in the floor literally exploded blood to everywhere!

" **What the hell happened here?!** " I exclaimed, that was gross! " **that was gross!** " I had to said it!

" **Yeah a gross stand a gross user** " Kakyoin said watching at the man in the floor.

They put the little old man in a seat and Avdol covered him with a blanket, he and several other people, I now can read next the door I used was write massacre in blood... just disgusting.

" **O-chan you really help us there kid!** " Joseph started happily then **"wait a minute!** " he said turning to see something rolling in the floor " **It might be my imagination, but the plane isn't a little inclined?...Don't tell me!** " He said running to the cabin. We obviously run behind him.

And I watched in first row the stewardess melt for Jotaro and he yelled something so rude at them...and then Kakyoin flirting?!

" **Ugh I didn't need to see that!** " I said that turning at Avdol that was watching beside me with a lost face, he just nodded, and Kakyoin shyly smiled at us... I believe he hear me. The stewardess give us chance to pass at Avdol and me.

" **Oh no! This is terrible! he trapped us!** " Joseph yelled from the cabin, Jotaro behind him.

" **Okura, don't enter** " Jotaro said the moment I enter..to late my friend!

 **"What? Why? Oh my god!"** I didn't screamed, but I DID reacted at the massacre here, he killed the pilots in really gruesome way! **"What sick little man!"** I said covering my mouth with the back of mi hand.

" **That bastard already killed the pilot before fighting us!** " Wooo , It has been a while since I see him talk that much.

" **Buhaaaa bururururururu** " The little old man get back to life...ugh I want to puck!

" **What?!** " Jotaro said pulling me behind him like a thunder...I feel dizzy, man I am not a toy to be tossed around!

After all that weird sound the old man started to talk" **The card of my stand The Tower, represents accidents, interrupted travels! You are not going to reach Lord Dio! Even if you survived the crash, you are going to be 10,000 Km from Egypt! Who have plead loyalty to Lord Dio are going to come for you, one after another without rest! There are Stands that you would never imagine! Lord Dio is a stand master** " wait what like Pokemon? " **Lord Dio can control all the stands! You will never reach him! You are never going to reach Egypt aliiiiveee! WYAAA** " And he fall dead... and bleeding profusely.

The stewardess ate the scream, and started to tremble. while Joseph found his way into the pilot seat and started to check the controls.

" **I would not expect less from professionals. I could not stand them screaming!** " Jotaro said taking the other pilot seat. **"well listen this old man is going to try an emergency water landing** " Oh my god Joseph face when he said that...it is funny and at the same time is scary. " **made the passengers put their life-jacket and the security belt** "

" **Yes** " that was their answer and dashed out of the cabin, they are really professionals!

" **old man"** Jotaro said looking at his grandparent.

" **Mmm I have piloted propeller planes, but...** " Joseph said thoughtfully.

" **Propeller?..."** Kakyoin asked nervously.

" **Uh that is good Mr. Joestar, my grandpa Luke used to tell me they are more difficult to maneuver than the news one!** " I said that remembering the the Euro-hell. " **Maybe I can help my grandpa taught me how to use his helicopter** " I tried to offer my help...everyone is staring at me.

" **That will help O-chan, there is something you need to know, so everyone...this is going to be the third time! Have you ever hear of someone that has been in three air accidents?** " I raised my hand because in my past life and in this life I know people has survived to more than one. While Kakyoin, Jotaro and Avdol lost all the color of their faces.

[ **Fun fact:** I have been working designing something for a pilot, he has survived 7 air accidents!, And my aunt one air accident...maybe I should't take a plane...ugh!]

" **Me, me I know some people! And this is going to be my second one!** **So don't worry Mr. Joestar you can do it!** " Everyone stare at me again.

" **I am never going to fly with you again, neither of you!** " Jotaro yelled at us, even Star Platinum show a little... Oh my God, Avdol and Kakyoin faces are so funny but I can't laugh now... I know someone that is going to glare at me if I do it.

At least thanks for this fiasco Jotaro forget that he is mad at me.

* * *

He didn't forget, he scold me all the time we were waiting for the rescued team after the landing in the sea, we landed 35 km from Hong Kong.

* * *

So just for fun, If you know where is Okura mother's family name (We know her father's family name is from Oran Host Club), and What is her mother's family profession? From that their are a lot of tracks, in chapter one and in this one.

The prize: Half Okura's stand info, by MP or in a info card in the next chapter. (She didn't event know the other half) Well eventually you will know thought.

This is kind of AU so I will ad a lot of stuff and the RPG 7th stand user is such a bad influence here...so many ideas with all the new option that game give me.

So next chapter, Polnareff and Okura's weirdness! Just poor Jotaro!


	4. 4-Uhok we need to hold back

Thanks Guest (Sorru) It is not rude you are right and that info is in my profile, and I am the one everyone go for help that so everyone said to me 'everything is fine' (we know it isn't) and that's it so I don't have anyone that want or can check my grammar...nor beta reader and I asked. Thanks for pointing me that, I would never found that out! I already edit it that there is anything more please tell me.

Thanks Pyro-misa...ok. I want a beta too but I have the beta curse and no one wants to be my beta I asked a lot of people in this site!

Thanks kiki8o I don't mind to take that long to update and I'm not dropping this fic

Thanks everyone for add this story to favorite & following list.

So this work don't has a Beta but I will love one! Please!

Disclaimer Jojo's Bizarre adventure is not from my property (obviously)

* * *

" **Agg Jojo stop with the glare, I'm coming with you or I am going alone! pick one** " I said meanwhile we are waiting to Joseph end his phone call... I need to use the phone too, Michel has to be going mad from worry. " **And you know if I'm going alone I will get there faster than you** " I pointed that out. Everyone chuckle at that...wait they don't believe me! Jotaro give me the look of 'I hate you so much in this moment' for me is a 'sulking look'

" **What made you said that Okura** " Avdol asked politely.

" **First I am not a red mark, Aka: Jojo and Mr. Joestar** " I said pulling up one finger " **Second I am really well trained, I know how undercover is supposed to work!** " I pull over next finger, at this Avdol and Kakyoin are surprised, Jotaro already know...and he still didn't want to let me come whit them! " **And third** " I said pulling the third finger up " **I'm a tactician** " I ended proudly. " **I know perfectly my limitations** " and capabilities.

I only need a bard with me and I can go and find 'El Dorado', obviously I'm the rogue. I am pretty aware I am not from the front line, like this power houses. I am really proficient with my L118A1... uh let me explain is a bolt-action sniper rifle, that my grandpa gift me in my 18 birthday with out my mom and dad knowledge, in reality he was testing my powers, but that is greatly because I am the first and only grandchild in that side of the family so I am so spoiled, both my uncles are so slow with that, thought they are way younger than my mother, so I suppose that's ok. From my dad side I have cousins like flowers in spring! weird right?

I turn to mister Joestar and he is still in his call but the next phone is vacant now so I take that one. " **Well I need to make some calls** " I said to the surprised men and sulking Jojo... well he is not sulking openly, I just know he is sulking but is something of childhood friends, in reality only his mom and I can found that.

" _Hello, Haninozuka main residence, how can I help you!"_

" **Hello Michiko-san, It's me Okura"** (DIO) I can't help it I said it in the same way as Dio" **, could you call Michael for me?** " I said getting in a confortable position in this public phone.

" _Ojou-sama thanks god you are all right, of course Jackson-dono is going to be so glad to hear about you_ " This is Michiko, she is an old maid of the house, she always answer the phone because, she didn't want to retire and we didn't want to make her work so she is all day knitting beside the phone. Well she said something really convincing to my grand ma, so we keep her "working" at the house. And is unbelievable for her old age but she use the intercom better that some secretaries I know and she know from memory all extension number of all the members of the house, so she really didn't need to move from her spot.

In less than a minute " _Ojou-sama! I am so glad to know that you are all right! when I was notified of the plane accident I was really terrified!_ " Yep so, he is Michael Jackson, I laughed in his face when I meet him! He was my first music reference.

" **You didn't tell my parents, did you?** " I asked, not one hour has passed since the rescue.

" _Of course not! I didn't notified First master and his wife by head master order. Would you...Give me that!_ " So he did notified grandpa... and he was with my grandpa when I called.

" _Cof cof Hello O-chan?"_ My grandpa, probably kicked Michael of the phone. I have seen that before and is pretty funny!

" **Hello Jiji! How are you doing?** " I asked whit amusement.

" _Fine, fine here I am watching this little buffoon, It is just to much of amusement!"_ grandpa said with a chuckle " _Can you believe it HE want to inform your parents!_ "

" **Thanks Jiji, they will come for me so fast and furious** " I sad letting out a sigh of relief.

" _I know they were going to stop your epic quest! So where are you now?_ " Aww grandpa you are so sweet!

" **I am in Honk Kong** " We keep this nice conversation for some time until Mr. Joestar end his call.

" **Well Jiji, I need to go, I will call again later, when we know our plans I will call you again.** "

" _That sound right to me! Take care and don't do stupid things that I will do... neither smart ones they hurt as well!_ " I chuckled at that.

" **Bye bye Jiji** " And I ended the call whit a big smile. Then I get with the big boys...sadly is so literally that it hurts.

" **Well, they told me to call again in an hour so they can confirm me the arrangement, while we wait go have some fun time in Honk Kong, just don't go too far and don't ate some heavy stuff we are going to my friend's restaurant** " Joseph told us.

* * *

So Jotaro, Kakyoin and me are going together to have fun, while Avdol stayed whit Joseph in a tea chop.

" **Well What do we do? We have an hour to explore? What do you think Kakyoin?** " I asked him, because Jojo is going to answer me with a 'whatever' or just shrug as an answer that is the same.

" **Maybe walk by the lack in this park** " He said signaling a park full of street vendors " **An maybe get some souvenir and stuff for the trave** **l, What do you think Jojo?** " He asked turning at the man.

 **"He is fine, we do that** " I answer for him, then we both look at him and he just shrug in approval as I thought out.

We had a good time.

It have been some time I spend such a good moment with Jojo plus other, and let me tell you the plus other was an absolute gentleman, He is still the Waifu, but maybe later he will won the right to another tittle.

We...well I bought a really good amount of sweets, that I am carrying in a paper bag, that I am pretty sure everyone are going to eat, every chapter I watched of the anime they were eating desserts thinking about it I didn't watch a lot of chapters.

Kakyoin almost bought a mysterious medicine but Jojo and I managed to persuade him, but he indeed bough some cherry confections. I don't want to see the ' lerolero' thing i will die of laughter.

Jojo well Jojo is Jojo, so he bought some cancer sticks and a couple of books, but I bought sweets from him as well, I know later he will complain he didn't bough them. I know him very well.

" **Look there is convenience store, I am going to bought something to drink, Want something?** " I asked both guys.

" **There** " Jotaro said pointing one stall across from us, where they are bending some local drinks.

" **Sorry Jojo but I have learned, not to drink cool drinks in a street stall in another country and I learned it in the bad way** " I answer him with amusement. For their amusement I add " **I will put it this way, I lack the correct antibody for their water, so I am going from the bottled version or the ones that are hot** " I ended with a proud smile.

Kakyoin and Jojo chuckled at that so I am proud.

" **Let's go together, I don't feel it right to let you go alone"** Yup a pure gentleman...just a little annoying but cute.

" **Man don't worry and I will take to opportunity to buy girl stuff too** " I shouldn't have said that, Kakayon and Jojo just shrug and get to meeting place with the others.

Well so I am alone at least I give everything I got to Lilie because one of her skills is some kind of storage that don't let time to pass and the more I train the bigger it get so yeah I have a good amount of stuff and let me tell you my grandfathers have me rotten with all the stuff they gift me...partially I believe they love to see it apear and disappear.

So I bought a lot of stuff in the 7-11 because I have the obsession 'to not die of hunger'. So after the plane accident I kind of think I need to be more prepared. So after I get the food and drinks here I am searching for a pharmacy and get more first aid stuff and a little more.

I keep a bottle of water in my hands while exiting the 7-11 turnig on my right and a weird man wearing a white shroud stop me.

" **Well lady I want you to gime all your cash here** " this man...kid...dude he is just a little bit taller that me.

" **Excuse me? I don't think so** " What with this guy!? He is serious?

Then this dude kind of lose it and ...started to summon a Stand?! " **What**?"

" **I will show you my power so I'm going to obtain everything I want** " He said with a maniac laughter, behind him a really big stand started to apear...Damn!

" **You wanna fight you get one"** Yea I am an idiot but this one looks like a green horn, because using such a big stand to just lift rocks? Seriously. This guy didn't even made some distant so I dash after him and decked him straight in the face so light out buddy. He si knocked out and the stand disappear. The in the moment the poor hit the floor another man approach me.

" **Girl I saw you hoy you beat Frau, you are truly strong, come this way if you want to fight some one stronger** " Mmm this looks weird, maybe another stand user. This is an stupid idea but I will go.

The man take me to an alley and in there is a frigging NINJA!

" **Utah this girl beat Frau with one hit!** " The ninja just nodded and the man backed away.

" **Girl I can feel it you are an stand user as well** " he said in a pretty cool way. " **What do you say lets test our strength?"** Like the idiot I know I am I just nodded. Then this guy summons a bunch of stands, wow he has more than one! " **Let me present you my stand Saints** "

" **What? You have more than one?** " I said after thinking.

 **"Well it looks that you are a little under informed so after the battle If a see your worth I will enlighten you a little bit** " Oh boy you just sold your self.

" **Man...Utah I will hold you to that** " I answer happily with a really big grin in my face, I love free information the best, plus this ninja is cool and maybe a total cute boy, not a muscle dude like my best friend...and the bunch.

" **Well Fortune Lilie"** I said and Lilie apear at my side and a shotgun apear in my hand full of rubber ammunition and a stud de-buff from Lilie, It is not really strong but it give me time.

" **Lets start!** " Utah said with excitement, I can feel it from my place 10 meters in front of him.

His stands start to made some weird moves so I got Lilie to distract them so inn that moment I fire at Utah, yeah man i ma sorry I know this hurts but you look like a friggin ninja so I'm not holding back dude.

And this got so anticlimactic, I kind our knocked him out in the first shot...so ...ups.

After some minutes the poor man wake up, **"sorry man I got with everything...you look like a frigging ninja I didn't hold anything there"**

" **It's fine, you look weak as well** " How he dare, well that works but I don't like it.

Then Utah told me a lot fo interesting stuff about Stands. [Jojo fans you already know the info]

* * *

When I get near the bulky men I hear " **What the Cola is suppose to drink cold!** " then Joseph turned to me " **Well now that O-chan has arrive, we are going to my friend's place!** " He said really enthusiastic.

The restauran is pretty cool, like the ones of Kung fu movies! Is so awesome!

" **Mr. Joestar you think they have Braised Pork?** " I ask him whit the menu in my hands, I can't red it, it is just in Chinese.

" **Of course Kid we only need to order it** " Then a tall white haired man approach our table.

" **Excuse me, but I am a tourist from France and I have problems reading the menu, can you help me** " He is using a tight black top, and his... wait! his withe hair is straight up..literally maybe he is 'Guy' from Street fighter? Wait! NO! The one of KOF? he is cosplaying Benimaru Nikaido black tight top, white pants anti-gravity hair! Yes he is a cos-player, he only need eyebrows...Why is he missing the eyebrows?

I am so fuking staring at him, how the hell he managed that look!

" **no fuck off** " yes Jotaro is an ass.

" **No problem son, just sit and eat with us** " Joseph such a sweetheart invite the man,but this weird cosplayer is a good guy I remember that so there is no problem.

" **Thank you my name is Polnareff** " He said politely.

He get a chair next to me and super flirts with me, this man is impressive how he managed to flirt with me and ignore Jotaro death glare of doom and growls, then our food get to us, thank god I asked for the braised pork, Joseph asked for really weird food.

I just reached for the braised pork, thank goodness I was touching the bowl when Polnareff declare he wants to kill the Joestar. I get the braised pork in my storage...safe from this bunch of brutes!

* * *

So this is the chapter. So anyone want to be my beta?


	5. 5- Patience I need more Patience

So anyone wants to be my beta? Pretty please!

Remember Okura point of view is the point of view of someone that haven watched Jojo's at all.

* * *

Joseph is really something else he just put his hand to cover a sword. Who does that!?

Ok, I just see something unbelievable. Let me explain, with my family story is normal for me to see men fights since the beginning and this is the first time they started in a really polite way. Seriously, super polite way. Normally a little problem leads to an exchange of curses and then a fistfight later in the friends again. Also including the military punishment for misbehavior.

Well, I'm kind of just really impressed. They start to show of…destroying the restaurant, literally, with fire, one cutting with a sword then Avdol send his phoenix-like stand to burn everything, he looks so calm but his mind is 'just burnt everything'.

Oh, now the swordsman like the stand is making party tricks with the fore and the sword.

Everything is happening while they maintain the polite language.

" **Let me tell you my name its Polnareff, Jean Pierre Polnareff"** Nice brown lees dude now you have a name instead of cosplayer dude.

This is ridiculous they just keep going with showing out. What with this ridiculous party trick the stand stab some coins…oh, now Avdol flames. Now Polnareff is in the door.

Bla, bla, bla epic ridiculous bla, bla, bla. I really want to shoot them down both… I'm really restraining myself not using some sleeping darts with a buff

They just agree to go to another place to fight because Polnareff would win too easily." **Let's all go outside! I'll finish you one by one"** Then he left the restaurant.

" **You are seriously unbelievable,"** I said pinching the bright of my nose in frustration. I should have shot him. What is wrong with these people?

We go to Tiger's balm Garden I'm seriously want to explore this place instead to see this awful fight…it's just too polite for me. .. It's just not normal. O look one of the statues is a big ass chicken it looks pretty real in comparison with the other statues.

Then the fight starts. " **you know we CAN beat him if we all fight right"** I said plainly. They are turning to me.

" **That would be against Avdol wishes Okura-chan"** Now he is calling me chan, next Kakyoin is going to call me O-chan.

" **Yeah we are not fighting for wishes we are fighting to stop that maniac and safe aunty,"** I said crossing my arms and scowling **"So can we beat him or not?"** I ended.

" **No** "that is all Jotaro said putting his left arm around my shoulders literally sticking me to his side, his fans would say 'kya she is being hugged by Jojo how lucky' He is really restraining me to not move…the ass. My scowl deepened.

I am forced to watch this ridiculous show of testosterone…not wrong. This ridiculous show of polite testosterone!

Wait! Avdol is on fire, everyone is surprised. " **You all don't know anything about stands, did you?"** I said almost in a whisper. Jotaro tightens a little bit his arm, so I look at him, his face said _'tell me what I don't know'_ Joseph and Kakyoin looked at me as well. I signed " **After the fight end I will explain** " some logic that I complete with Utah information.

Ah, it looks like Avdol already won with an epic named attack 'Crossfire hurricane' nice so nice. Uh, I don't see this Polnareff as hurt as his stand looks this is weird. Everyone is trying to leave literally they didn't even manage to turn around.

Forget it the man is flying he is literally levitating in the air. This is no good, the fight resume again.

Literally, an epic fight [S_A: that I'm not writing] Avdol wined in a really poetic way. Literally, he just turns off the fire in Polnareff because the man is a true knight. These boys are truly sooo romantic.

" **Oh my god! What in the hell is in his forehead** " I said really scared and disgusted of that hellish thing that Jotaro pulled of Polnareff head.

" **It's a flesh bud** " Kakyoin answered me…ugh, I was right I didn't want to know. I was screaming alongside Joseph. Well, Joseph take it farther than me, he is playing I'm truly disgusted. I was hiding behind Kakyoin.

" **I used to have one of those too"** The waifu has the need to tell me.

" **Ew"** I said taking one step far away from him.

Jotaro tries to reach me with the hand he used to take that thing out Polnareff.

" **Kujo Jotaro I'm not playing if you dare to touch me with that hand before you wash it and disinfect it, I will be in the necessity of hurt you…badly"** I said running away from him.

I got a chuckle as answer " **I'm pretty serious Jotaro"**

Then Polnareff wakes up. So everyone gets serious. Now I don't want to near any of them.

" **Well, you have something to explain,"** Jotaro told me stooping fooling around.

" **Ah , yes** " I said remembering " **this is some information I recently obtained plus my own experience First if the user is K.O his stand is K.O pretty easy right"** Everyone nodded at me **"Well, for example, a stand like magician Red keep his flames on while he is conscious, normally what is on fire keep on fire no matter if he is conscious or not, but what about the materials that normally aren't flammable, like the ground those materials will naturally turn off"**

" **Now I get you were so exasperated at that moment,"** Kakyoin said with touching his chin with his hand in a thinking pose.

" **Yes, now second, Every wound the stand get, the user get as well, so when Silver Chariot exploded, we didn't see Polnareff dismembered body, that mind he wasn't hurt at all by the explosion, that he explained in the fight. So, in the end, you need to put more attention"** I said negating with my head.

" **I see what you are saying made sense Okura,"** Avdol said in a polite way.

" **Of course it makes sense, I was trained to get any necessary info** " I mostly get it by look literally but that counts as skills as well. And with Lillie IT IS a skill " **I'm a tactician intelligence is my priority, now let's fix you both can you take your stands out? "** I said to Avdol and Polnareff.

" **Why?"** Jotaro asked with his really ample vocabulary.

" **You will see, well are you going to do it?"** I asked turning to the hurt men. They nodded and summoned their stands. **"Well, Lillie"** I summoning my stand who appeared in a really ethereal way, what can I say we are beauties. " **You know what to do, heal them,"** I said.

Then my Fortune Lillie kissed both stands in the check. In an instant, all the wounds are gone. Both man and stands are blushing so cute.

" **So it looks more efficient to kiss the stand than the users mmm"** I sad looking at the nice work of support.

" **Wait you made it sound like this was a test,"** Kakyoin asked me in a hurry.

" **Yeah because it was a test, yesterday I fixed you and Jojo with a kiss directly in your check because both were sleeping,** " I said looking at him, not getting why the hurry. " **Can you believe it was like ¼ of the energy with better results counting that Avdol and Polnareff wounds were worse than yours** " then Jojo and Kakyoin blushed HARD… like Hinata. I wanted to laugh but Jojo's glare stops me. Oh, I Know now why the hurry I feel a blush in my face.

" **A-anyway you need to get used to this, this is the more effective way to treat wounds** " I add crossing my arms turning my back at them hiding my blush, I just blushed because everyone blushed. Except for Joseph, he is laughing his ass off.


End file.
